


Tropic Thunder

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gasped, shuddering, as Danny's bright blue eyes flashed up to lock on his. So much passion, lust and possessiveness flashed in those azure orbs that the SEAL nearly shot his load right there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tropic Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).



> This is for my beloved Donna who is having a rough time and needs some McDanno porn ;)  
> Comments are, as always, loved and appreciated so please let me know your thoughts. I am also on twitter and tumblr as werewolfsaz so if you want to drop by and say hello, please do :)  
> Enjoy

There had been no words, no gentle foreplay, none of the usual signs that they were about to make love. Danny had walked into Steve's house, eyes flashing like summer lightning, never saying a word. He skinned out of his tee shirt and shorts, standing in front of his lover with his hands on his slender hips and a determined look on his face.

"Danny...What...?" Steve started to say, unable to take his eyes off his blonde lover's impressive body. Shaking his head, Danny motioned Steve to stand, plucking at the SEAL's tatty shirt and shorts.  
"Off," he ordered, voice low and rough. Steve was obeying before he even knew he was doing it.

The moment he was naked, Danny stalked forward, pressing his lover back against one wall. With a smirk, the Jersey cop sank to his knees, fingers trailing down the hard plains of Steve's body, nails barely scratching. He lent forward, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the ridges of the Navy SEAL's abdomen, noting lower and lower until his lips were ghosting over the delicate skin at the base of Steve's cock.

"Danny..." the dark haired man tried again but stopped when those blunt fingernails bit into his hips. Okay, no talking then. 

The first touch of Danny's tongue on the underside of his shaft made Steve go weak but he locked his knees, bracing himself on the wall as the blonde man continued to run his wicked tongue over the hot length of Steve's dick.

When the gentle, teasing kitten licks reached the fat, mushroom head of his cock, Steve watched, open mouthed and panting, as Danny opened wide and swallowed him down in one smooth motion.

Warm, wet suction enfolded him, wiping away all thought as Danny worked more and more of Steve thick cock into his mouth, swallowing around it, making the taller man moan loudly.

Steve gasped, shuddering, as Danny's bright blue eyes flashed up to lock on his. So much passion, lust and possessiveness flashed in those azure orbs that the SEAL nearly shot his load right there.

Danny must have sensed this because one hand snaked up, wrapping tight around the base of his lover's dick, staving off the orgasm. He pulled off with a soft pop, licking his lips as he gazed up at Steve, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Standing slowly, pressing himself along the length of Steve's body, Danny reached up and pulled his lover down for a breath stealing kiss. His free hand slid around to knead the firmness of the dark haired man's ass, one dry finger rubbing along the crease teasingly.

Then, with no warning, the blonde showed his impressive strength and spun Steve so he was pressed, face first, against the wall. One large, warm, gun calloused hand stayed pressed into the small of his back, holding him still while Danny rummaged in his discarded clothes for something.

The next time a finger teased his ass it was cool and slick, sliding easily between his firm buttocks and rubbing over his hole. He was gasping now, moaning shamelessly, begging Danny to fuck him, to do something, to ease the fire in his veins. But his only reply was a sharp thrust of the finger and a ghost of a kiss between his should blades.

Pulling the finger away, Danny pulled Steve's hips with one hand and pushed his shoulder with the other until the SEAL got it and bent over. He rested his arms on the wall, shivering with anticipation.

Danny ran his hands along the curve of Steve's spine, over the taut globes of his ass, squeezing them briefly. Then he reached for the tiny bottle of lube he'd brought with him, poured a decent amount on his throbbing cock, slicked it over the blood hot flesh and grinned.

Slowly, so slowly, he nudged against Steve's hole, rubbing the head of his dick around the tight opening. When he felt Steve shudder, heard him moan Danny's name long and loud, the blonde thrust forward sharply, burying himself deep into the clinging heat of his lover.

Steve choked out a scream, the burn of the sudden stretch as Danny pounded into him quickly fading into roaring pleasure. His hands scrambles against the wall, leg muscles trembling as Danny thrust harder and harder into him.

He didn't know what had brought this on, why Danny was silent and in complete control, but he couldn't care less at the moment. All that mattered was that Danny kept moving, kept thrusting into him, kept... He cried out as the fat head of his lover's cock rubbed across his prostate, whiting out his vision.

"Danny! I'm gonna..."  
The fire in his veins, the liquid heat low in his gut, reached boiling point and erupted out of him like a punch. He screamed Danny's name, bucking and shuddering as his orgasm rocked his whole body.

Danny, biting his lip to stave off his own orgasm, dug his fingers harder into Steve's hips, holding on as his tall lover finished shivering around him. When he heard Steve take one long, shaky breath, that was all it took for him to let go. 

Danny drew a single, sharp breath as he came, muscles trembling violently as he flooded into his lover. When he could think again, the white noise in his ears finally fading, he let his head fall forward, resting in the middle of Steve's back.

They stood there for several long minutes, just breathing together, letting their hearts slow again to normal speed. Finally Danny stepped back, drawing Steve with him to the couch.

"Love you," the blonde murmured, snuggling closer to his tall, dark haired lover. It was the only thing he'd said since they had stripped off but it was all Steve needed to hear.  
"Love you."


End file.
